


I'm the best goddamn thing that's ever happened to you.

by fontainy



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Episode: s07e16 Goodbye, Episode: s07e16 Goodbye coda, F/M, M/M, Unrequited Love, Wedding, abuse of the word 'goddamn', for now..., s07e16 coda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 03:44:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14440728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fontainy/pseuds/fontainy
Summary: Tears threatened to spill out, but he was a grown goddamn man and he wasn't going to cry, even if he was at his best friend’s wedding, who also happened to be the man he'd been in love with for the past seven years.





	I'm the best goddamn thing that's ever happened to you.

**Author's Note:**

> That season finale gave me so much feelings and I decided to write this. It's just something I did in like 20 minutes and i hope you like it.

Harvey was having a hard time getting through the night. Mike and Rachel had just finished saying their vows, and they’d been the most romantic shit he'd ever witnessed. And he still wished those words had been said by him and Mike. Jealousy tug hard at his heart, but Jessica's words hurt more.

_"You're the closest thing that kid has to family"_ she had said. _"If you're not there for him, you're going to regret it for the rest of your life."_

Well, he was regretting it now. A frown appeared in his face when he saw once again Mike smiling at Rachel, as if she was his whole world. He was Harvey-goddamn-Specter and damn it, he was not going to pine like teenager. A glance to his right confirmed that Donna was still watching him, somehow sporting both a smirk and a look of concern in her face. After the whole Paula fiasco, Donna had sat down with him and explicitly told him that she was ready to put this all behind them. He was ready to agree and once she saw how eager he was to do so, the questions came. Answers and a confession poured out of him and Donna listened to Harvey whine about his unrequited love all night. The morning after, Harvey felt so stupid, but a small weight had been lifted off his shoulders. At least someone knew, and he wasn't alone in this.

That didn't mean that it wasn’t going to hurt every time Harvey looks back at Mike and all he could picture would be him and Rachel walking down the aisle. Tears threatened to spill out, but he was a grown goddamn man and he wasn't going to cry, even if he was at his best friend’s wedding, who also happened to be the man he'd been in love with for the past seven years. When Father Walker had declared Mike and Rachel husband and wife, and they had kissed, Harvey had awkwardly patted Mike's back. But Mike only had eyes for Rachel. And they looked so fucking happy.

Mike's voice brought him out of his brooding and he watched as Mike approached the bar and ordered a drink from the bartender. Rachel remained on the dance floor, happily accepting her father's hand and dancing to whatever bullshit pop song was on. Harvey decided to be an adult and approached Mike with every intention of congratulating him officially.

"Cheers." he heard Mike say as he was handed his drink.

"I gotta say, Mike. Those were some beautiful vows." _I only wish you had said them to me._ "Especially the part about family."

"Thanks, Harvey." They both looked at the dance floor. "And I didn’t get to say it before but, I'm really glad you made it." he said.

"Me too." Mike was smiling at him. _God that damn smile_. If Harvey hadn’t been hiding his pining for as long as he had, he would've immediately smiled at him back and confess right there and then.

"But, I should be the one saying thank you. You saved the firm."

"Harvey-" Mike began, looking down at the ground, clearly about to bring his actions down or pass them on as something trivial.

"And before you say anything, let me just say. I was wrong. You're senior partner material." Mike was looking at him, a strange look on his face. But all Harvey could think was _I’ll say anything just for him to be closer to me. I just want to spend more time with him._ "You are ready."

_Please stay close to me._

"And when you come back from your honeymoon-" he was so proud of himself of not spitting out the word _honeymoon_ without venom that he hadn’t noticed Mike's sheepish look.

"We're not coming back, Harvey." Harvey stared at him. _What?_

"Rachel and I were offered a chance to run a firm in Seattle." he heard his heart beating. "It's uh- It's a place that only takes class actions cases against Fortune 500 companies."  No longer able to keep his gaze on the other's eyes, Harvey set his hand down on the counter. He had to ground himself somehow and he knew it would look weird if he held onto the groom. He looked up again and found Mike looking at him as well. _He's grown so much._ That was all he could think.

"And we decided to go for it." With every sentence he said, his heart beat increased, and a new ache started to appear in his chest.

"Mike-" Harvey looked to his side as he began to think ways he could convince Mike to stay. Tears that hadn't come out during the ceremony were once again threatening to come out now.

"Harvey, when Donna came to me, and told me the firm was in trouble, I did exactly what I told you I would but-"  Mike briefly turned to the dance floor, where Harvey knew Rachel was. He knew what Mike was doing. Looking at his wife to find some courage to tell Harvey what he was telling him now. That he was leaving.

_Mike's leaving. Again._

"-I don't ever want to have to make a choice like that again." They were looking at each other again.

"You don’t have to-" Harvey would do anything to get Mike to stay. _I would make him name partner if it meant he'd stay._   "If you wanna do more pro-bono cases-"

_Just stay._

"That's not the point Harvey, and you know it." And goddamn it, Harvey knew. He knew it was in the kid's nature to help people. Corporate law hadn’t sucked all compassion out of him like it had done to him, it seemed. Harvey knew Mike and he knew how much he would sacrifice in order to help people that needed it.

"This is who I am. It's who I've always been." Harvey couldn't help but look around him, trying to find any way he could stop this. But his eyes finally landed on Mike's again. "It's time, Harvey." They were staring at each other.

“It’s time.”

Harvey wanted nothing more than confess his feelings right there, but he knew that wasn't fair to either Mike or Rachel, as much as it hurt him.

_I'm going to miss him every day I'm not with him._

Not trusting himself with a hug, Harvey reached out his hand. Mike looked down at it and then back up at him, a smirk on his face. He was smiling when that little shit brought a hand to his shoulder and leaned in to give him a hug. Harvey immediately caved in and embraced him, patting his back. He grimaced as tears finally came and he closed his eyes. Warmth radiated from Mike's body and all Harvey could think was that he was never going to see the kid again. He was in love with him, and Mike was going to leave.

"I'm going to miss you, kid." Harvey said, his voice low and gruff with emotion. With disappointment in his heart, they both stepped out of the embrace. Mike was kind enough not to bring up the tears at Harvey's eyes.

"You better miss me. I'm the best goddamn thing that's ever happened to you." he said with a cocky grin. Harvey returned the grin.

_You are._

"Seriously, Mike. I'm proud of you.” Harvey took a deep breath. Mike had to know what he thought of him. “This world needs more lawyers like you. If law firms had more Mike Rosses, the world would be a better place." It was Mike's turn to stare at him and with yet another tug at this heart he noticed how tears began to well at Mike's eyes.

"Harvey, I-"

"Mike!" a voice brought them out of their moment. They each took a step backwards. Harvey hadn't realized how close they'd been standing, after the hug. Mike turned to look at who was calling him. It was Robert. He'd stopped dancing with Rachel and was nursing a drink at one of the tables while sitting down. He made a gesture to Mike, ordering him to sit down beside him.

"Go." Harvey said, amusement in his voice. "Before your father-in-law gets impatient and finds a way to blame you for something that went wrong with the wedding." Mike turned to look at him. A strange look that Harvey couldn’t exactly place crossed his face, but it was replaced quickly with a soft smile.

"I'll talk to you later, before I leave."

"Promise?" Harvey couldn't help himself.

"Of course." Mike finally turned around and headed towards Robert, leaving Harvey at the bar. He knew he was still staring at Mike's back, but he didn't care.

_Mike is leaving._

Harvey felt as the world started to cave in and felt one of his panic attacks coming. He breathed in deeply, but the words “ _I'm not coming back”_ kept popping into his head. Flashbacks of Mike telling him he was leaving to work for Sidwell and him leaving right before he got arrested passed. Harvey was definitely not feeling okay and with sinking feeling in his gut headed for the bathrooms, unaware that Rachel was staring at him from one of the tables.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos and a comment on your way out if you liked it!


End file.
